In a Wi-Fi network, a client device, e.g., a cell phone, maybe connected to or associated with an access point (AP) to utilize the Wi-Fi service. In order to identify the available AP, it is common practice to send Probe Requests. In a high density environment, each such request might solicit Probe Responses from multiple APs. Since these frames are sent at low data rate, these Probe requests and responses can use a large amount of the Air Time on the channel, while most of them would not indicate the AP best able to service the Client. Even after a client device is connected to an AP, some client devices tends to keep the connection with that AP, even when there is another AP available that can provide better Wi-Fi service such as higher signal quality and/or higher data rate to the client device. For example, when a client device is moving from a first location to a second location of the Wi-Fi network, the client device may still tend to keep the connection with the AP at the first location, while another AP at the second location can provide better Wi-Fi service to the client device.